Fallenmist's rise
by Olivialynn1999
Summary: Fallenmist is a respected warrior of her clan, she has everything she could want she is even deputy, until one day in leaf bare, her bitter and cruel brother tries to kill her...she can no longer called thunderclan home, and she doesn't have anywhere to go now...
1. Prolouge

A silver tabby she cat was padding through a frozen forest, three other cats behind her. She was deputy of thunderclan and a well respected warrior. Though there were some cats who did not like her too much. One such cat was a brown tabby tom by the name of shadedwillow. He was furious when she was named deputy instead of him by their leader, lionstar. But she wasn't worried, he was her brother after all, he wouldn't hurt her...right?

"Fallenmist!" A voice from behind called.

The she-cat turned around at the sound of her name, and saw her brother trotting up to her. "What is it shadedwillow?" She asked.

The tom looked at her, an unreadable glint in his ice blue eyes. "Littleclaw wanted to know if we could split up, so that he could show his apprentice some techniques for hunting in leaf bare. " he said.

Fallenmist nodded. "Sure I don't see why not, we can catch more prey this way too, ok. It's settled. You and I will go towards the high hills and littleclaw and mousepaw can go to the lake. " she said, motioning for the other two cats to join them.

Shadedwillow spat. "I was hoping, dear sister, that you and I could go to the lake. I saw a plump water shrew there this morning on patrol." He said, before the other two came up.

A small black tom looked at fallenmist, "so, are we splitting up?" He asked in a deep voice. The mousy grey shecat beside him was bouncing up and down.

Fallenmist nodded. "Yes we are littleclaw. You and mousepaw will go it the high hills and shadedwillow and I will take the lake. " she said and dismissed the two. She and her brother trotted towards the lake.

Shadedwillow trotted ahead, looking back to make sure fallenmist was following. "Come on, it's by the cliff. " he said excitedly.

"Ok, ok, slowdown. I can hardly feel my paws Its so cold out here!" She hissed irritabley. She emerged from the forest, and saw the frozen lake span out, touching each of the four clan's borders. "It's so beautiful..." She smiled.

Shadedwillow was on the cliff, he looked like he was stalking something, but he wasn't...

Fallenmist trotted over to her brother. "Ok, where did you see this shrew?" She asked, looking around. He pointed to the edge of the cliff.

Shadedwillow smiled wide as his sister padded to the edge of the cliff, looking for a shrew that wasn't there. "You know, you really are a great deputy. " he lied.

"Oh, thanks. " she replied, still looking for prey.

"Too bad I'm going to make a better one..." He hissed, lunging at fallenmist, and the two of them rolled.

"What are you doing!?" She yowled. Scratching his ear.

"Taking my place as thunderclaps deputy! I'm going to make it great, I will rule all of the clans! And any who oppose me will be killed including you!" He replied, tossing her off the cliff. "Goodbye sweet sister. I hated you, always!" He laughed, trotting away as fallenmist broke the ice of the frozen lake.

Fallenmist felt many things, betrayal, anger, but most of all, she felt the cold swishing of the lake water. It tugged at her fur, making her heavy. And her side hurt from where it broke the ice, thin trickles of blood pooled around her from shards stabbing her. She felt tired, but she wasn't going to give up. She couldn't give up. "No...I won't..." She meowed. Choking on cold water. She tried to swim to the surface, but couldn't. She closed her eyes, when a voice suddenly spoke...

"Fallenmist, you can't give up. I know you're a better cat than that. " the voice of a tom hissed.

She opened her eyes, to see a white tom floating beside her. Stars in his pelt. "Oh...whiteclaw...my father. " she purred, seeing her once father again. He had died at the start of leaf bare, just before she was named deputy. "I'm so cold..." She cried. He wrapped around her, and then vanished. She felt new strength in her bones and muscles. She tried to swim again, and found she was able to. She broke the surface. And coughed. She looked around and tried to climb on to the ice. It took a few minutes, but she did it. She flopped onto land, numb to the bone. A voice spoke inside her head.

"I gave you new life and strength...but I can do nothing for you now..."

She stood up, and stumbled to a bramble thicket. She curled up, frozen almost. But was a bit warmer in the thick branches. The warm liquid was still flowing from the holes in her side. But she ignored it. Trying to get warm. She closed her eyes, letting darkness surround her.

When she opened them she was still cold, but alive. "The clan...I have to...get home. " she cried. And stood up stiffly. Dried blood sticking to her flanks and legs. She made her way very slowly to the thunderclan camp. She padded up to the hollow's side and peered in. The scene before her terrified her.

A golden tabby tom stood atop a pile of rocks, he was the leader of thunder clan, lionstar. He spoke, his deep voice booming. "Shadedwillow is a valiant warrior. He has saved thunderclan from the terror of a vicious cat, who given the chance would of plunged our clan in to war. Fallenmist was that cat, but now...she is gone, defeated bye shadedwillow." The tom stepped back, and the tabby form of her brother stepped forward.

"Clan mates, I stand before you not a hero but a cat like you, like me. I went hunting with my sister and little claw. She said for us to split up. I had asked her if we could go to the high hills, but she insisted we go to the lake. " he paused, and hung his head. "Had I know she was planning to kill me I would not of followed. She told me her plan was to rule all four clans. And kill any who didn't follow. I knew I had to stop her, so I fought her, she almost beat me, but I managed to throw her into the lake, she fave me this though." He finished, showing a long gash on his flank, it was covered in herbs.

"I didn't do that! I only scratched his ear, he is lying to them! He is the evil cat..." Fallenmist hissed quietly, still numb. She listened again.

Lion star had stepped up,again and looked at his clan ages. "I say these words before starclan, may they approve my choice. " he started than scanned the crowed. "Shadedwillow will be thunderclan's new deputy. " he said, and there were cheers of approval.

Fallenmist backed away, she couldn't watch anymore. She ran, and ran. Out of thunderclan's territory. And into a pine forest. She didn't stop until she collapsed infront of a bramble covers hollow. She closed her eyes. In her panick she managed to tear open her wounds. "Starclan...why is this happening to me..." She cried.

"Who's there!?" A voice called. Fallenmist looked up as a black tom padded up to her he looked at her, pity in his eyes. "Where are you from? And why are you on shadow clans territory?!"

(Shadow clan? Oh no!,,) she thought. "I'm from...I'm a loner...please. Help...me. " she said weakly, before passing out. She was no longer a cat from thunderclan, not anymore...


	2. Chapter 1

" Fallenmist opened her eyes, the world was blurry at first, then came into focus. She thought about where she was and what had happened. "Ohno!shadedwillow...thunder-" she cut off as a grey tabby tom looked at her, with a questioning look. "Um..." She said nervously. She had never met shadowclan's emmeicine/em cat. So she didn't know his name either.

;" "What was that you said, something about shade...and thunder?" He asked. Still messing with herbs.

Fallenmist sighed, emI wish I was back in thunderclan...no...it's not my home anymore. As far as everyone there is concerned, I'm the traitor. Not shadedwillow.../em. Fallenmist thought. "Oh, yes. Um I was just thinking of a dream I had. " she lied. And watched as the tom walked over to her.

He nodded. "Yes, well, I'm silverleaf. Nice to meet you, my mentor is littlecloud. Though I think he is about ready to croak." The tom laughed a bit. "He is so old, he saw the battle with the dark cats. " he smiled friendly.

Fallenmist cocked her head. Thinking. (since when are shadowclan's cats this nice!?). She stretched, wincing at the pain on her back and flanks. The tom looked at her.

"Oh, careful. You might not want to open your wounds again. You were almost bled out when my brother, hawkeyes brought you into camp." The tom explained, pushing some moss to fallenmist.

" "Thank you..." Ashe said, just as a dark tabby time walked in. Roanstar...

"Silverleaf, I hope you are not bothering this she-cat, she needs to heal. So that she can leave our territory. " he growled. Then looked at fallenmist. "You, what is your name?" He asked, looming over her.

(what do I say!? I can't say fallenmist...he will question me. Um think...think! I'm supposed to be dead, so I guess..). "Spirit" she said quickly, then silently cursed, not wanting that to of been what she said.

The leader looked at her, skeptical. "Funny, you look similar to thunderclan's deputy..." He growled softly.

Fallenmist, or rather spirit now, shrank back. "W-what's thunderclan?" She tried to sound scared, but it didn't come out like that. She was too bold of a cat.

Silverleaf looked up from his herbs. "Oh, it's a rival clan, there are four in total. Riverclan, wind clan, thunderclan, and our clan. Shadowclan". He smiled, but shrank back with a glare from roan star.

"Yes, that is...correct. Now, follow me loner. " he said, walking out of the medicine den.

Spirit followed, pain in her sides. She blinked as she stepped into the light. She saw that shadowclan's camp looked like thunderclan's. Kits playing. Elders chatting and telling stories. Queens sun bathing, warriors talking and apprenticed showing off. She saw where roan star was, beside a black tom and walked over. "Um...hi..." She said, shocked by the tom's strangely bright green eyes.

"This is hawkeyes, he is the cat who brought you into our camp." Roan star growled, then flicked an ear. "I will tell him his punishment later, for it may change. " he finished, then looked to spirit. " rouge, do you have a place to stay?" He asked.

The tom, hawkeyes, looked furious. "Roan star! You can't be seriously thin-" he was cutoff by his leader.

"Hawkeyes! Silence, I am your leader, and you my deputy. My word is law, or do you want to challenge me?" The large tom growled.

Spirit rolled her eyes. (Shadowclan, always think they are better than somecat else. And always fighting.) "um, no I don't have a place to stay." She replied, trying to sound weak.

"Very well, you shall join this clan. And..." He looked to his deputy. "Hawkeyes shall mentor you. Even though you look to be his age, you still do not understand clan life. So for 6 moons he will teach you our ways." He hissed. Then looked back at spirit. "Understood, spirit paw?" He asked. And she nodded. Satisfiedd, roan star walked away.

Hawkeyes glared at her, his ears flat. He came close to her ear, and hissed silently "I know you are no normal rouge, you are to bold and I don't trust you. " he said, then straightened up. "Go and catch me an adder, spirit...paw. Then we will start real training. He sneered then walked away.

Spiritpaw hissed. Then trotted out of the camp, ignoring the pain she felt. "I'm supposed to be deputy of thunderclan...instead I'm being treated like an outcast. Why did this happen to me? Has starclan forsaken me?" She sighed, and began to look for an adder.

Pit wasn't long before she found one, and she knew how to kill them. Since her mentor was a ruthless cat. It was her hunting assessment every time. She killed the large snake, hating the sour tang of its blood. And then headed back to the shadowclan's camp.

"There you go, hawkeyes. One genuine adder. " she sneered. Dropping the snake at the egotistical toms paws.

His eyes went to slits. "How did you kill it? " he asked, angrily.

"Uh duh. I snapped its neck. " she purred. (Oh I'm gonna enjoy this. A deputy training a former deputy! Too funny) she thought. "Now, can we start the real training?" She asked.

"Fine. " he said, tossing the snake into the bramble wall. Then looked at spirit paw. His green eyes brighter than before with many emotions. "Let the real training start...spirit paw". He leaned in close again. "Or should I say, the famous adder killer...and deputy of thunderclan..." He paused. "Fallenmist?"

Spiritpaw's heart stopped.


	3. Chapter 2

Spiritpaw backed up a step. "I-I don't know what you mean. " she lied. (Why did I have to catch the adder!? Why didn't I just fake failing...) she thought.

The black tom laughed. "I'm just joking!" He smiled. Then stretched. He still had that cold glint in his eyes though. "You are too scrawny to be fallenmist. Every car knows she is a strong cat. " he laughed again.

(I am not scrawny! This is how I always have been!) she thought angrily. Then felt relief sweep over her, at the fact he was only joking. "Oh, ok. And, I'm NOT scrawny!" She hissed.

"Oh ya? Prove it. Pin me, and I'll stop calling you scrawny. " he challenged, standing up and circling her. Around them cats gathered. All saying different things.

"Hawkeyes is challenging a cat again. "

"Does he always have to do this when he trains a cat?"

"Why is he even deputy? He was just made a warrior two moons ago for starclan's sake."

Spiritpaw heard the cats and sighed. "So, you do this to all your apprentices?" She asked. Then dodged to the side as he lunged at her.

"Only to the ones with no respect." He spat. Then charged her, going to a tail sweep.

Spiritpaw breathed, letting her training remind her of how to counter. She dove under him, turned onto her back and pushed up. She felt her back feet connect with his stomache. She felt satisfaction when he gasped. (This cat is to cocky for his own good!) she thought.

"Cheap shot." Hawkeyes laughed. Then stood up slowly, and knocked spirit paw off her feet.

Spirit paw went limp, then when she felt his grip loosen she pushed up again landing ontop of the tom, pinning him. Her muscles tight, as she tried to stop him from getting up. "Give in?" She smirked.

He just growled softly. "Sure. What ever" and spiritpaw got off him.

The gathered cats all said their two bits and went back to their previous tasks around the camp. "Why did those cats just let you do that?" She asked him, turning around.

He sighed, then stood up. " because roanstar has let this clan do what it pleases since he became leader. He thinks he is better than starclan. " he said, then sat beside spiritpaw. "I do that when I get an apprentice to try and teach them humility, and so they know when to give up. It seems all the cats in this clan think they can do what ever they please since the battle with the dark forest. At least, that's what my mother had always told me. " he said.

(Wow...I didn't expect him to talk to me like this, it's kind of...weird. ) spiritpaw thought. "But, you yourself seem like a very cocky cat." She said, not realizing what she had said till after she said it.

"I think you should go to your den now, spiritpaw." He growled. Then stalked off.

Spiritpaw sighed, and went to the old tree trunk that served as the apprentice den. (I wish I was back in thunderclan...in the warmth of the warriors den...instead of cold in the middle of leaf bare...) she curled up tightly, and thought of one cat...(I miss you already...leafclaw...) she thought, picturing the tabby tom she used to share her nest with. And wondered if he believed what shadedwillow had said. "Leafclaw..." She meowed. Then closed her eyes, and fell asleep.

-:}-:)-:)-

Omg! I think some cat has a good spot after all. *cough* hawkeyes *cough*. And poor spiritpaw/fallenmist. She almost had a mate in thunderclan. But not anymore. Oh, and I'm thinking of making an actual action scene after the next chapter. Yes or no?


	4. Chapter 3

WHAT!? A change of perspective!?

Leafclaw's POV

The light brown tabby tom was sitting in the thunderclan camp, he had just come back from a training session with his apprentice, a spunky young tom named thistlepaw. And he waited for a special she-cat to return from her hunting patrol. He had wanted to go with her, because he didn't really trust her brother, shadedwillow, but she insisted it would be fine. So he agreed to let her go.

But, when littleclaw and his apprentice had returned without the other two cats, leafclaw had gotten worried. It was the middle of leaf-bare after all. (She could freeze! ) he thought. Then shook his pelt. (No, she is a strong cat. That's why she was made deputy...she will be alright...) he thought again, and stretched. Just then, he saw the dark pelt of shadedwillow burst into the camp. He jumped onto the high ledge and yowled for a meeting.

"Who does he think he is? Only leaders call meetings." Huffed a grey tabby elder, greystripe.

Beside of the old tom a white and orange she-cat with one eye hissed. "You know young cats these days, they have no respect for tradition. Isn't that right, sandstorm?" The elder looked at the sandy colored she-cat beside her. Sandstorm nodded.

Leafclaw twitched his whiskers in amusement. Elders always think that they know best. But still, he wondered why shadedwillow called a meeting. And where fallenmist was.

A large golden tabby tom bounded onto the high ledge beside shadedwillow. "What is the meaning of this shadedwillow!?" He growled.

Shadedwillow backed up a step. Just like every other cat in the clan, he respected Lionstar and would never question him with out good reason. "I-I have news of a traitor. " he said firmly.

(Traitor!?) leafclaw thought alarmed. Who was a traitor?

Lionstar was also clearly surprised at this statement. "Who is this traitor?" He asked, no emotion in his mew.

Shadedwillow stood up straight. "I will discuss it with you, in your den perhaps?' He suggested. The large tom nodded, and led the way to his den.

Leafclaw continued to pace the clearing, it was almost moon rise. Where could fallenmist be!? He looked up as lionstar yowled.

The leader stood on high ledge shadedwillow behind him. He spoke, his deep voice loud and booming. "Shadedwillow is a valiant warrior. He has saved thunderclan from the terror of a vicious cat, who given the chance would of plunged our clan in to war. Fallenmist was that cat, but now...she is gone, defeated bye shadedwillow." Lionstar stepped back, and let shadedwillow speak.

"Clan mates, I stand before you not a hero but a cat like you, like me. I went hunting with my sister and little claw. She said for us to split up. I had asked her if we could go to the high hills, but she insisted we go to the lake. " the dark tom paused, and hung his head. "Had I know she was planning to kill me I would not of followed. She told me her plan was to rule all four clans. And kill any who didn't follow. I knew I had to stop her, so I fought her, she almost beat me, but I managed to throw her into the lake, she theses wounds though." He finished, showing a long gash on his flank, it was covered in herbs.

Leafclaw stepped back. His heart pounding. No! I can't believe it!" He breathed quietly. The she-cat he was friends with, no, wanted to be mates with was a traitor!? The more he thought about the more confusing it became. He didn't even hear what his clan mates were saying, and he didn't hear lionstar name shadedwillow deputy.

After all the gossip had died down, cats went to their dens, and slept. But leafclaw couldn't sleep. He lay in a large nest near the center of the warriors den. He would normally be warm beside fallenmist but now he was cold, even with his clan mates pressed together around him. They all felt grief for him, after all he was in love with a traitor, who had simply used his position of leader's son to get deputy. Or had she used him? The question kept him awake.

He was almost asleep, when he heard cats picking their way out of the den. He looked up, to see shadedwillow and his friend, the black tom known as snakefang, leave the den. (Where are they going?) he wondered. And followed. He saw them leave the camp, and he rushed after them. He was silent as a snake in the forest, he wasn't the best stalker in thunderclan for nothing. He followed the two toms to a clearing. He scented two other scents. (Wind clan! And his sister's scent!?) what was going on?

He watched the cats meet up, as if they are all part of one clan. Two cats from wind clan, a tom and a she-cat apprentice. "Greetings, mudwhisker, and heather paw." He greeted the two cats warmly. And looked to the silver form of his sister. "And my dear silvertail." He purred, and their tails twinned. Since when were they mates!? Leafclaw backed up, and stepped on a twig. It cracked loudly.

The apprentice looked his way. "What was that!?" The she-cat squeaked.

Snakefang looked around. "I'll check it out." The sly tom hissed. And trotted toward leafclaw's hiding spot. Leafclaw turned and raced away as silently as possible.

He stopped near camp, panting hard. "Those cats are not to be trusted..." He growled, sneaking back into camp. He curled up in his nest, and felt warm fur beside him. He looked up and saw that a white she-cat, named snowheart, had curled up beside him. "Um..." He coughed.

She looked up. Her blue eyes full of menace. "I always knew that fallenmist was a traitor. And that she didn't love you, don't worry. " she smiled, and shuffled closer to leafclaw. "I don't bite." She purred.

Leafclaw sighed. He missed fallenmist, and wasn't sure wether be truly believed that she was a traitor. But he was glad that somecat was sleeping next to him that night. And he still wasn't sure about that meeting of cats, but for now he was content to sleep next to snowheart. And try to forget.

That night he dreamed about fallenmist, and that she was now at the bottom of a lake, dead and not with him...where she belonged.


	5. Chapter 4

Spiritpaw's POV

it had been about half a moon since fallenmist, now named spiritpaw, had joined Shadowclan. And she was adjusting well. Her mentor, Hawkeyes was the deputy, and about a moon older than her. He was not the nicest tom, but he had his moments.

Spiritpaw was padding through the pine forest, it was a cold day, but the tall trees blocked out some of the wind, though not as well as the think forest she had came from. She had gone on the sun high patrol to the thunderclan border, she was had asked her mentor if she could go. And he had agreed. Spiritpaw wanted to see if they would run into a thunderclan patrol, so that she could try to get her birth clan to see she wasn't a traitor, shadedwillow was. But in every patrol she had gone on, there had been no thunderclan patrol.

"Hold up, I smell thunderclan." The black she-cat, nightdew, leading the patrol hissed. She looked around, as a tabby tom padded up to her side.

He scented the air, "they are well within our borders, nightdew. Why is that?" He asked seriously.

The she-cat sighed. "I'm not sure, pinenose. But I heard that their new deputy is ruthless. " she said, then turned to the other cats on patrol. "Keep your ears, eyes, and noses sharp! We may be in for a fight." She growled. Then headed on.

Spiritpaw looked up, she smelled the air. Then froze, (shadedwillow...and leafclaw too! And about 7 other cats! The patrol...it's out numbered!) she thought. And raced to nightdew, "the patrol! It's out numbered. " she meowed urgently.

The she-cat scented the air again, her eyes widened. "Get to the camp, and get back up. " she growled, "go!" And shoved spiritpaw forward.

Spiritpaw raced away, she headed for the camp. She was almost there when she tripped over a root. "Fox-dung! I hate this forest." She cursed, and was off again, slower due to the pain in her paw. She reached the camp, and yowled the alarm. "Thunderclan are attacking!"

"Where!?" Roanstar bounded from his den.

"Near the north part of the territory. Nightdew is leading the patrol, they are out numbered. She sent me back for help." Spiritpaw explained quickly.

Roanstar nodded. "Hawkeyes, hazelfeather, rabbittail, and rosefur! To me, we are giving back up to a patrol. " he yowled, and the cats raced out of camp.

Spiritpaw was starting to follow, when Hawkeyes stopped her. "No, you stay here. " he said.

"I know how to fight!" Spiritpaw hissed, and shoved passed him, following the others. The cats reached the patrol, and not a moment too soon, the battle was on. Spiritpaw saw her clan mates attacking Shadowclan. (No...not my clan mates. Not anymore.) she thought. She lunged for the nearest thunderclan warrior. She felt soft flesh tear. She purred when the cat, who she now saw was her old mentor, fled. She turned, and raced to help nightdew, who was pinned by an old friend. A silver tabby she-cat "silvertail...no..." She breathed. She froze, and watched as the she-cat who used to be her friend held down her new clan mate, and slashed at her stomache with sharp back claws. He shook her head, and ran at him. She yowled in anger and sadness, and knocked silvertail off her. "Get out thunderclan scum!" She growled. And watched as recognition flashed in her eyes.

"You're...alive!? Shadedwillow will not be happy..." She growled. Hate in her eyes. And fled along with the rest of thunderclan.

Spiritpaw was panting. She had scratches all over her. And they stung. She turned to nightdew. "Are you ok?" She asked.

The black she-cat stood slowly. "Y-ya. I think so. Thanks, you really saved my tail." She purred. She staggered a few steps, and then spiritpaw rushed over and let the she-cat rest on her shoulder. "Thanks, rouge-I mean...sorry. " she sighed.

"It's ok" spiritpaw purred. And the patrol made their way back to the camp.

Two days later

Spiritpaw was lounging by the apprentice den, she had been ordered not to do anything that could re open her wounds for the next few days. The other apprentices were pestering the older she-cat with questions about the fight.

"Was it scary! I heard that thunderclan warriors eat kits for breakfast!" An apprentice named acornpaw squeaked. She had just been named an apprentice yesterday and she still had her fluffy kit fur.

Spiritpaw snorted. (Thunderclan does not eat kits for breakfast!) she thought, and twitched her whiskers. "No, it wasn't that scary. " she said warmly. Though Shadowclan was not her birth clan, spiritpaw had slowly begun to feel at ease with the cats who were once her enemies. She had done well to keep secret what had happened half a moon ago, the reason she had left her clan. She still had hope that she could go home one day, starclan willing. She still longed for the feeling of leafclaw's warm fur beside her in the cold leaf bare nights. "I am going to the prey pile, see you little ones later. " she purred half heatedly.

She had chosen a small shrew and sat near the edge of the camp, she looked up when a voice spoke to her.

"You know, if you don't talk to others somecat may begin to think you...antisocial. " the cold voice of hawkeyes sneered. The tom was looking down at her, his bright eyes seeming to see past her wall.

She snorted. "Just because I don't feel like talking to cats doesn't mean that I'm anti social. " she said, and began to walk away.

Hawkeyes cut her off, leaping infront of her. "What's wrong with you? Since that battle with thunderclan, you've been quiet. Where's all the smart mouth remarks?" He said, with a questioning look.

Anger rose in spiritpaw. (I had murder attempted on me, lost my clan, and my mate! Then my best friend tried to kill my friend! What do you think is wrong with me!?) she thought, knowing she could never say it. "Nothing. I'm just...tired" she lied., but it was partly true.

Hawkeyes didn't look convinced, but he sighed. "Look, I know I'm not the friendliest cat. " he said coldly. "And I know you're not a kit, but you obviously are not ok. " he said.

Spiritpaw ignored the cocky tom. And saw a tortishell pelt across the camp. (Paintednose! I'll talk to her, if only to get away from my 'mentor') she thought, trotting past hawkeyes, and over to her friend.

"Oh! Hey spiritpaw. " the tom purred. He was eating a large squrriel,

"What's up?" She asked. She never could figure out why this tom comforted her. She guessed it was cause he was so much like leafclaw in the way he acted. So nice, and open.

The tom stretched. "Well, eating I guess. " he said, motioning to the squrriel he added "want some?"

Spiritpaw nodded. "Sure, all I've had was a scrawny shrew. Not much to eat in leaf bare. " she commented.

Painted nose nodded. "True, but it's life. So, when do you think Roanstar is gonna accept you as a full member?" He asked. Referring to spiritpaw getting her 'warrior' name.

She shrugged. "I'm not sure. " she replied. (Not that I really care...I would rather be fallenmist again. Deputy of thunderclan. ) she thought.

"It should be soon. I mean, you are the one who told him about thunderclan invading." he said, standing up.

Spiritpaw nodded. And she looked at the setting sun. "I think I'm gonna go to sleep. Night painted nose. " she purred, leaving her friend and heading to the apprentice den.

Spiritpaw had just curled up when small paws pummeled her back. "Acornpaw...moosepaw...pinepaw. Can you please let me sleep?" She growled quietly. She heard speaks and meows behind her, as the apprentices left her and went outside.

Spiritpaw raised her head, she looked around the apprentice den. All the apprentices were asleep, so she snuck out of the den as she had since the battle. She snuck out of camp, and headed towards the lake. She crossed the border into thunderclan territory, and made her way to the graves of her fallen clan mates near the shore of the lake. She sat facing one that had not yet begun to grow grass back. "Oh father..." She cried. "What am I supposed to do? Everyone in thunderclan believes I'm dead. And that I'm a traitor..." She looked to the stars. "But I'm not...shadedwillow is. Have you forsaken me starclan? Is that why this is happening to me?" She questioned the bright stars of silver pelt. She closed her eyes, fluffing up her short fur against the cold wind. She stayed there beside her father's grave for a short while, before returning to Shadowclan territory. She rolled in wild garlic and was trotting back to camp, when she saw a large boulder.

She climbed ontop of it. She pictured herself back in thunderclan, addressing the clan for morning patrols. "You five go,to the north border...and you can help jayfeather with herbs. " she said firmly, wishing she was back home. She was about to name herself and her closest friends on the hunting patrol, when a pair of eyes caught her eyes. "A-who's there!?" She called. And the eyes dissappeared. She froze. And then raced back to the camp. She went to the apprentice den and curled up. (I hope I was just seeing things. ) she though. Before falling asleep.


	6. Chapter 5

I couldn't help but upload twice!

Spiritpaw stretched, her shoulder ached from where she had slipped on a root in her rush back to camp last night. But she got up anyway. She trotted outside, and found Roanstar and hawkeyes chatting. Spiritpaw padded closer and heard the last bit. "...he is dead!? But whose the new-" Roanstar cut off seeing spiritpaw. "Oh, hello. How are you settling in...rouge?" He asked. He still refused to call spiritpaw by her name.

"Well, thank you sir. " she said formally.

"Well, I will continue this conversation later Roanstar. I'm taking spiritpaw on a hunt. " Hawkeyes said, standing up. He flicked his tail for her to follow as he trotted out of camp.

In the pineforest the weak leaf bare sun had melted the frost, and some snow. Now the forest floor was damp and musty. "I can't scent a thing." Spiritpaw complained.

"Well, that's why we are hunting. So I can teach you how to hunt in the pine forest. " Hawkeyes said, then trotted over to a beach tree. "Thunderclan thinks they are the only ones who hunt in trees, but Shadowclan does as well. The few trees that are not pine trees hold plentiful prey. Even in leaf bare. " he said, climbing up the tree.

Spiritpaw smirked, as the tom tried to climb up the tree, he slipped a couple times. (Ya, you're so good!) she thought sarcastically. She ran at the tree, and jumped. Her powerful hind legs helping her up. She leapt up next to Hawkeyes. Surprise clear on his face. Spiritpaw continued to climb, and reached a large branch, a hole in the base of it "like this?" She asked innocently. And reached inside the whole, hooking a small mouse out. And killed it in one swift bite.

Hawkeyes rolled his eyes, but a smile on his face. "There's the spiritpaw I'm used to bickering with. " he said, leaping onto the ground. The looked to spiritpaw. " how are you so good at climbing trees? Any cat would think you are thunderclan. " he remarked. Trotting up to her.

Spiritpaw froze for a moment. "Oh, really? I lived in a thick forest before I traveled here. My mother taught me. " she said, (good lie spiritpaw, real good...) she thought sarcastically.

"Ok. Well, it seems that I need to teach you how to hunt in the marshes instead then. " he said, running off, not waiting for spiritpaw.

Spiritpaw sighed, racing after him. "Cocky tom..." She muttered.

Hawkeyes disappeared ahead in a large clearing. Spiritpaw looked around. She was lost now. "Oh come on Hawkeyes! Not funny!" She hissed angrily. She was trotting to a large bush, when something hit her flank, pinning her. She saw bright green eyes, and growled. "You big fur ball! What was that for!?"

He leaned close to her ear. "You need to use your ears, not just your nose. What if I wasn't me?" He said.

"Um then I'd probably be dead, if you were a fox or sharpclaw." Spiritpaw answered. But Hawkeyes didn't get off.

He sighed, a slight hurt expression on his face. "Very good...spiritpaw. " he said, then got off. "Also, Roanstar said you can go to the gathering tonight." He said, then stretched.

(No...I can't!) she thought. "Oh-ok. I...can't wait." She said. They stood up.

The rest of the hunting lesson went well, and the two returned just before the cats were leaving for the gathering.

"Shadowclan! Let's go!" Roanstar said, and the cats headed out.

Spiritpaw sat near the back of the crowd at the lake. She couldn't let any thunderclan see her. She was grooming when a familiar voice spoke.

"Hello, fallenmist. " spiritpaw looked up, it was her friend from thunderclan...silvertail.

"Silvertail..." Spiritpaw backed up. "My name is... Spiritpaw. " she said. Trying to not look excited to see her friend.

"No it's not, I know you. You're supposed to be dead. " she growled, then took a step closer. "But you're not, and your brother is not happy. " she growled. The stalked away.

Spiritpaw was froze. She was not ready for this. Not at all. But it was about to get worse when the leaders called for the gathering to start.

Spiritpaw looked up, horrified at what she saw. Shadedwillow was standing on th great oak, as a leader of thunderclan. "No..."


	7. Chapter 6

Spiritpaw felt a lump in her chest as she saw her brother standing with the other three leaders on the great oak. "How...how did this happen!? Lionstar still had three lives!" She whispered, scared.

On the oak Roanstar had begun the gathering. "Shadowclan Is well this leaf-bare, we have three new kits in our nursery, and the fresh kill pile is well stocked-" he wa interrupted by a furious yowl.

"Only because you have been stealing from thunderclan!" The dark tabby leader said furious.

Spiritpaw shrunk down, no?that's not true and you know it! she thought bitterly.

Roanstar was about to speak, when hawkeyes stood up. "That is a lie! It was thunderclan who tried to invade us, they are the ones stealing prey, not-" he stopped when Roanstar glared at him from above. "Sorry Roanstar,"

Roanstar dipped his head to the thunderclan leader. "I'm sorry for my deputy's outburst, shadedstar. But he is right, Shadowclan has not taken any of your prey. It was you and your clan who attacked us. " he said dismissively. Then added quickly, "Shadowclan also has a new apprentice, Spiritpaw, she is being trained by my deputy. " he said, then backed up, to let mistystar, leader of riverclan, step up.

"Riverclan too is well, though the lake has frozen near the edges, we are coping fine. " she said, then let shadedstar have his turn.

Shadedstar raked the gathered clans with his gaze, amber eyes bright. "Thunderclan has lost a great leader in lionstar, his last three lives take by a fox in battle. I did not serve as his deputy long, but I wish I could have learned more. " he said, slyly.

Fallenmist thought she saw a thunderclan tom wince as shadedstar spoke of lionstar's death, she realized that the cat was thunderclan's medicine cat apprentice, silverweed. does he know something the rest of us don't? she thought.

Shadedstar had begun to speak again, "we also have caught wind clan and Shadowclan scent on our borders. And there has been feathers in our borders covered in those scents as well. You are prey stealers!" He yowled.

Roanstar and Onestar jumped up, their fur fluffed put and tails lashing. "We have done no such thing! Windclan would never overlook borders, we follow the warrior code. And have done nothing wrong!" The leader of Windclan growled furiously. Yowls from Windclan cats erupted as well.

"The same goes for Shadowclan, we have stolen no prey. I believe that thunderclan simply wants an excuse to fight over territory!" He yowled. Onestar snorted in agreement.

Spiritpaw backed away from the crowed, she didn't want to see what would happen next. She dove under a thick bush, and closed her eyes. why?why is this happening to me...have you forsaken me starclan?! she cried inside. She felt. Breath on her nose as a cat spoke her name.

"Fallenmist?! Is...is that you?" The voice belonged to leafclaw.

Spiritpaw looked up. Her heat stopped. "Oh leafclaw..." She cried. The Tim came into the bush all the way.

"Why are you here!? Why aren't you dead? Shadedstar had told us that you a were an evil cat. " the tom hissed.

Spiritpaw saw the coldness in his eyes, and she felt alone. "You believe him, don't you? I'm not evil, it is my brother who is. He tried to kill me leafclaw, he wants to plunge the clans into war, so that he can rule the lake!" She cried.

Leafclaw's tail top twitched. He dropped his gaze. "I thought you were dead, fallenmist, when shadedstar told us I felt lost...and I eventually believed it. But if what you say is true, then shadedstar is evil. But I don't know what to believe right now. I'm sorry. " he said, genuinely sad.

"Leafclaw!? Where are you, thunderclan is leaving now. " a she-cat's voice called.

Spiritpaw watched as leafclaw purred at the sound of her voice and shot out. "Coming, snowheart!" He called.

Spiritpaw curled up tight. She felt tears roll down her cheek. She has lost everything, her home, her family, her clan mates, and now...leafclaw. She truly felt alone. She closed her eyes, wishing she could disappear. She looked up when a tom looked under the bush.

"Spiritpaw, are you ok?" The tom was hawkeyes, his eyes were full of concern for her.

Spiritpaw just curled up tighter, but didn't answer. She felt hawkeyes curl himself around her, and she froze.

He must have felt her freeze cause he purred, "it's ok, I don't bite. You don't have to be alone..." He said.

Spiritpaw slowly relaxed, and soon she drifted off to a dreamless sleep, hawkeyes and her spent the night on the island together, not talking, but not moving either. The next day, the headed to camp.


End file.
